This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The University of Hawaii at Hilo College of Pharmacy (UH Hilo - CoP) is currently constructing a 4,500 square feet of laboratory space on the University of Hawaii at Hilo (UH Hilo) campus (to be completed by August 2009), and occupies 1,200 square feet of BSL2 laboratory at the Institute for Pacific Island Forestry. The College of Pharmacy has recently taken over laboratories and offices previously occupied by the College of Tropical Agriculture and Human Resources at the University of Hawaii at the Waiakea Research Station. This space, located approximately 5 miles south of the UH Hilo campus, includes 14 laboratories spread over 7 buildings of varying age. While these laboratories are all in usable condition, relatively minor renovations will greatly enhance the range of activities that can safely be performed in this facility. The scope of the proposed renovations involves 12 of the 14 laboratories plus a utility room. The renovations of the laboratories plus the addition of the utility room will complement our existing facilities and improve our biomedical research capabilities to meet the research needs of our investigators.